


Wrecking Ball

by justabluebumblebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Vampire Simon Lewis, even if he won't admit it to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabluebumblebee/pseuds/justabluebumblebee
Summary: Simon's been turned, Raphael still helped, but instead being jerk-ish again, he's even more there for Simon. Mostly Canon until just after Simon turns.Saphael is not together in this one-shot, but they are endgame.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wrecking Ball

Raphael couldn't decide if the fledgling was the thing wrecking his carefully constructed version of reality or if it was aftershocks from years entangled in Camille's web. Perhaps it was something else entirely. Regardless, he'd decided to place the blame on the mundane. _Fledgling_ , he reminded himself. Raphael wondered if he should have kept the story a secret, let Simon die in peace. He had spent more than a decade wishing someone had chosen that for himself. But, it wasn't his place. 

"What's running through that head of yours now, my sweet boy?" Magnus's gentle voice pierced through his thoughts. 

"Nothing a little more plasma won't cure," Raphael smirked, swirling his now empty wine glass. Magnus may have sighed heavily, but with a wave of his hand, Raphael's cup was full once more. Raphael traced the rim of his glass with his finger as Magnus watched him. The silence stretched until Raphael finally spoke again. "The fledgling. He's practically a kid, Magnus. The _idiota_ is clumsy, dimwitted, and far too like a mundane still. He's going to get himself killed soon."

"Ah, so you're worried about him." Magnus smirked, amusement clear in his eyes which crinkled in the corners. 

"I'm worried about the lives he endangers stumbling about!" He argued. Raphael took a long drink, letting the plasma coat and warm his throat before settling the pit of his stomach. Its warmth was almost reminiscent of the sun, almost. "I've convinced him to come to Dumort at least, where I can keep an eye on him."

When Magnus opened his mouth to make another teasing remark, Raphael sprang to his feet. He didn't need the warlock messing with his head. It was already muddled enough. He made quick excuses about work to do and the sun rising soon. Magnus offered to create a portal, but Raphael needed the walk back to clear his thoughts. 

The work part wasn't a lie. Leading the New York Clan wasn't simple to begin with. The damage wrought by Camille's whims only made it worse. Too many rogue vampires willing to seek live human hosts wandered the streets now. Even if they were rogue, Raphael didn't trust the Nephilim enough to believe that they wouldn't come for him if it wasn't gotten under control. Another thing Simon didn't seem to understand. The _idiota_ thought the Nephilim and dogs could stay his best friends. 

Even as Raphael chastised Simon every night that week for his aloof relationships, his casualness about carrying on, he admired it. Simon had to be struggling, he knew that, but the fledgling hid it well. Better than he had when he'd been turned. Instead of fighting his new amoral instincts or hating the world for his fate, Simon looked as though he accepted it. Raphael recalled finding him throughout the week fighting through tears to speak the name of God or to stomach slightly mundane looking food. The pain was so clear that Raphael felt it wash over him just from watching. Luckily the fledgling wasn't skilled enough to realize he was being watched. He would have to work on that soon. But, when Simon wasn't alone, there was barely a hint of the obvious pain he felt.

Soft peals of laughter dragged Raphael out of his reverie again as he approached the hotel. The gentle thumping sound of a heartbeat meant he had the Shadowhunter over again, Fray. As much as Raphael wanted to hate her, he couldn't. She, like Isabelle, seemed to have far more respect for the Downworlders. One might even call it care. Still, the thought of them in the hotel made his skin crawl. 

Fray had better instincts than Simon and noticed Raphael approaching them, which only further cemented his previous thought. They needed to train him. She and Simon sat on the curb in front of the abandoned-looking hotel. 

"Raphael!" Simon called out cheerily, too cheerily. "Glad you're back. Lily was looking for you. And I- I was hoping we could work on the vampire stuff again?"

"Not if you keep calling it vampire stuff, fledgling," Raphael replied harshly. Maybe too harshly, he realized when Simon's face fell a bit. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Raphael even nodded politely to the Shadowhunter, greeting her as he walked past. He couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed when she clearly made his fledgling so happy. _His?_ Raphael cursed himself internally. The fledgling. 

  
Still, as the night slowly turned to dawn and Raphael struggled to train Simon, he decided that maybe this wrecking of how things were wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jae here *waves*
> 
> Fun fact - I've been writing and rp'ing for years and a day, but I've never been brave enough to properly write and publish fanfiction. Be ready for lots of rough edges and poor attempts if you stick around. (might delete this and publish something better).


End file.
